


Incoming Call

by oblivatedean



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-29
Updated: 2014-10-29
Packaged: 2018-02-23 04:17:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2533895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oblivatedean/pseuds/oblivatedean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam had just got home from visiting the sex shop, it’s always nice to see Cas, things are never awkward with him. The weird thing was Dean was there. Blushing deep red. Sam frowned. He was worried  about how Cas might affect him. Cas has this... thing with sex toy virgins, and just men in general.</p><p>~</p><p>“You were wondering if I was sucking his dick yet?”</p><p>“Jesus, can you refrain from talking about my big brothers cock?” Sam retorted.</p><p>Cas giggled under his breath, “I mean, it’s pretty hard not to when it clearly showed under his jeans.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Incoming Call

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you Seb for coming up with this idea omg you are literally the reason my fics are even alive and breathing ;3

_That was weird._

 

Sam had just got home from visiting the sex shop, it’s always nice to see Cas, things are never awkward with Cas. The weird thing was Dean was there. Blushing deep red. His cheeks were borderline purple. Sam frowned. He was worried about how Cas might affect him. Cas has this... thing with sex toy virgins, and just men in general.

 

~

 

Dean had not returned to the bunker yet. Sam looked at the door worryingly and picked up his phone.

 

Cas picked up on the third ring.

 

“Cas, is Dean still with you?” Sam rushed.

 

Cas chuckled, “believe me my friend, if Dean was still here, would I have picked up the phone? He left about an hour ago.”

 

Sam gripped his hair, “gah, okay.”

 

“What’s got your pink panties in a twist?” Cas joked.

 

“He’s not back yet, I was just wondering..”

 

“You were wondering if I was sucking his dick yet?”

 

“Jesus, can you refrain from talking about my big brothers cock?” Sam retorted.

 

Cas giggled under his breath, “I mean, it’s pretty hard not to when it clearly showed under his jeans.”

 

Sam groaned, “can you STOP?”

 

Cas laughed, a deep throaty laugh, “never, my friend.” Cas was gasping between words, “oh brother, you make me grip my sides.”

 

“This isn’t FUNNY!” Sam couldn’t help but giggle at Cas.

 

“When do you think he’ll find about my pecan pie bulk thing?” Cas asked.

 

“Probably very soon, it’s a possibly he’s gone to New Black. And I just know he’ll try to order pecan pie. When did you make your last order?” Sam replied.

Cas giggled, “This morning.”

 

Sam couldn’t feel Cas’ wink through the phone. “Man, he’s gonna be so pissed.”

 

After a short pause, Sam gasped.

 

“Shit, he’s home. I gotta go, I’ll call you when I talk to him.” Sam rushed out and hung up. He hurried into his bedroom, taking his laptop with him.

 

~

 

Sam and Dean had an...interesting conversation when he got home. Sam couldn't help but notice the gleam in Dean's eyes when he said Cas' name. Sam was just thinking about this when his phone started to ring.

 

“Cas.”

 

“I just got off.”

 

“Yeah, yeah, okay listen. What did you do to Dean?! He’s so freaking jumpy!” Sam blurted.

 

Cas started giggling hysterically, “Does he miss me already?”

 

Sam rolled his eyes, “I guess you could say that, he was drooling when we were talking about you earlier.”

 

Cas couldn’t stop laughing, “Oh really?”

 

Suddenly Sam heard Dean scream. Panic washed over his face.

 

“Fuck. What the hell did you do???? Dean just screamed in his room!”

 

“Go see what he’s doing,” Cas ordered, still giggling.

 

Sam put the phone on the table and walked into Dean’s room.

 

“You okay?” he asked.

 

“Yeah, yeah, I just um, had to do some research.” Dean replied.

 

Sam took his laptop out with him and picked up the phone.

 

“Well?” Cas asked.

“Well,” Sam chuckled, “he’ll have deleted whatever he was doing but I can get it back just...hold on..a second.” Five seconds later and Sam almost snorted at the results.

 

“What is it?!” Cas asked, urgently.

 

“Cas, he’s been looking at sex shop toys for the last hour.” Sam replied, trying to slow his pulse down.

 

Cas choked, “oh my god, the boy really wants to get in my pants,” Cas joked.

 

“OH MY GOD. WAIT! Gay! He’s been looking at GAY sex toys, Cas.” Sam tried to lower his voice.

 

Cas felt oddly proud of his efforts today, “I bet he’s going out of his freaking mind right now,” Cas chuckled.  

 

“Bloody well sounds like it,” Sam replied.

 

Both men were in hysterics before Cas found his voice again.

 

“Woah, woah, hold up a minute. I just got a text.”

 

“Ooh,” Sam teased, “Who’s it from?”

 

“I don’t know the numb-” Cas stopped. Then started to giggle.

 

“It’s Dean, isn’t it?”

 

“I um, I gotta call you back.” Cas still giggling into the phone.

 

~

 

 


End file.
